


Wings made of darkness [Temporarily Discontinued]

by Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Alec is a demon, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Everyone who is Downworlders are Shadowhunters, Everyone who is Shadowhunters is Downworlders, Magnus and Ragnor are Parabatai, Multi, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady/pseuds/Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady
Summary: At the riping age of Eighteen Shadowhunters are given a rune that represents an Angel who shall help the Hunter in battle, guiding them with the righteous path of Raziel’s Angels. All the angels come down to each Shadowhunter in order to personally draw on their mark.However, when Magnus Bane had turned eighteen he was given a mark, but the rune was nothing that anyone had ever seen. No Angel came to draw on the mark which seemed even odder to Asmodeus and his mother, Ratih.Most thought that Magnus was cursed considering he wasn’t like any of the other Shadowhunters. He tried to help Downworlders instead of killing them like he was taught to. So many of them thought the rune was from a lesser Angel who was too ashamed to show their face.No one had any idea that Magnus' Angel was no Angel at all.He was a demon.The King of Edom to be exact.Alexander Lightwood was the one who claimed Magnus with his rune.Well, isn't that interesting...





	1. Prologue

_Soft feather caressed his cheek, tickling his face and making his features crinkle up with a fit of laughter. Hands even softer held his body in a protective cage, holding him high about all the others._

_He always felt safe with this figure standing over him like a shadow, this was the Angel who was assigned to him._

_Golden eyes slit-like cat’s stared down into his own irises with a honey-warm gaze that made the young boy feel like he was wrapped in a blanket made from the sun._

_This was his Angel, his Guardian Angel who would protect him from now until the end of his life. This Angel shall guide him when he faces off against the demons that sprout through rifts and openings on the earth._

_This boy was someone designed to protect the Mundanes who could not see what they see. He was created in the heavens, hand-crafted with the powers of Raziel in order to defend those who could not defend themselves._

_He was… a Shadowhunter._

At the riping age of Eighteen Shadowhunters are given a rune that represents an Angel who shall help the Hunter in battle, guiding them with the righteous path of Raziel’s Angels. All the angels come down to each Shadowhunter in order to personally draw on their mark.

However, when Magnus Bane had turned eighteen he was given a mark, but the rune was nothing that anyone had ever seen. No Angel came to draw on the mark which seemed even odder to Asmodeus and his mother, Ratih.

Most thought that Magnus was cursed considering he wasn’t like any of the other Shadowhunters. He tried to help Downworlders instead of killing them like he was taught to. So many of them thought the rune was from a lesser Angel who was too ashamed to show their face.

That didn’t discourage Magnus from being the best Shadowhunter he could be and when he was twenty-two, his life was doing great. He was recognized as the next Head of the Insitute and he was always looked up to by younger Shadowhunters.

Magnus still had the dreams about his Angel just like all the others, but he’s never seen the face of his, nor has he actually met his Angel. The dreams began few and far in between now that he was getting older and honestly, there was a part of Magnus that believed his mark was to a dead Angel.

He would be the first, but what other explanation could there be for having the last four years of his life in silence. What else reason could there be for his Angel not to be there whenever he needed to be protected.

“So, I heard that you’re going to Idris to talk about becoming the next Head,” Ragnor comments excitedly which made Magnus snort softly at his Parabatai.

“Tomorrow. Dad thinks I’m ready. Maybe tomorrow my Angel will come in order to congratulate me.” Magnus offers before glancing to Ragnor who was lounging on his bed.

“Magnus, it’s been four years now… Do you truly believe that?” He frowns softly as Magnus huffs.

“They have to come someday, Cabbage. They can’t just ignore me forever.” He explains before rolling his eyes softly as Ragnor went silent.

“Alright, I’ll allow you this fantasy. I should be going. You have a big day tomorrow and I have to deal with a Coven of Vampires with Cat in the morning. Good night, Magnus.” Ragnor offers a tight smile before leaving.

Magnus sighed as he thumped onto the chair at his desk. He chewed at his nails from free of what tomorrow may bright. What if what Ragnor said was true? What if his Angel truly was dead, or didn’t care enough to come?

“Raziel, please… Allow me one moment with my Angel.” He begged softly. “I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me. Just give me this one blessing.” He sighed before standing up and getting ready for bed.

Magnus had no idea that Raziel heard his plea and even answered his prayer by summoning Alexander to the Mundane world.

“Oh, joy.” Alec purred happily as his black wings fluttered out before tugging back into his back. His golden-cat eyes glanced over the new world he hasn’t seen in centuries as he felt the pull of energy.

His shoes had heels that clicked as he walked in the moonlight. His pale chest glittered behind a maroon shirt that was unbuttoned but tucked into his black pants. Makeup dotted his face with black eyeliner made his eyes pop out even more than normal as pearl white teeth flashed.

He ended up at the Institute causing him to snort at the disgraceful sight of the abandoned church before it flooded with lights and looked new when his eyes adjusted. He noticed the pull coming from inside as he smiles before walking towards the door when he felt someone behind him.

“Raziel, visiting little old me?” Alec giggles before he turned to face the Angel.

“Alexander, I summoned you only because tomorrow is a big day for him. I don’t need you messing this up. You are going to go in there and remove the rune so I can claim him as one of mine.” Raziel growled.

“Oh? Really, and if I don’t?” Alec flashed a grin at him making Raziel growl.

“Then I’ll send you back to Edom where you belong.” He spat making Alec laugh.

“No, you see. I’m not going to. You need me to make him look good. You see, everyone thinks I wasn’t there when he was given his rune, or that I haven’t heard his pleas… But I have. And I was there for every one of them. That’s a lot more than you could say and I was stuck in Edom. So, you want him to be a good Shadowhunter? He’ll stay under my wings.” He waves before walking up to the steps.

“Alec--” He’s cut off when Alec turned back to him with a glare.

“One little slip-up, Dear brother and I’ll make sure that he never becomes the Head... I’ll make the entire Downworld rise to my Aid. Isabelle, the Seelie Queen would be more than happy to assist me.” His voice was cold and his smile was even colder.

With that said, Alec opened the doors and stepped inside. He grins when he realized Raziel deactivated the alarm so none of the Shadowhunters came to stop him. He whistles while walking towards Magnus’ room, the halls were unusually empty for being an Insitute, but Alec had a feeling Raziel had something to do with it.

The door opened to reveal Magnus’ sleeping form as Alec shut the door quietly before thumping onto the bed making Magnus jolt. His hand went for the dagger under his pillow when Alec stopped him before he could as Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Well, Little Hunter… You rang?” He purred as Magnus opened his mouth, but no words escaped him… 


	2. Chapter One

The moment Magnus got his bearings he was out of his bed with a blade to Alec’s throat who looked less than bored with death so close.

“Who are you? Why in the name of Raziel are you in my bedroom?” Magnus growls, making Alec snort.

“My my little Nephilim is that any way to be towards someone you just met?” He pondered as Magnus huffs angrily.

“It’s the middle of the night. You somehow managed to break through the alarms and no one stopped you before getting here. Call me crazy, but you didn’t just waltz in here for a friendly chat.” He comments.

“Oh, you are a delight to be around already.” His deep chuckle made something inside of Magnus shiver. “Well, I assure you that why I am here isn’t bad.” He promised before reaching up to touch Magnus’ face who immediately recoiled.

“Stop it! Who are you!” He stepped back, legs hitting the side of his bed, but he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Why, I’m the one who claimed you of course.” His grin was anything but friendly.

“What… What the hell do you mean, you _claimed_ me?” Magnus demanded, crossing his arms when suddenly Alec flopped, gracefully, down onto his bed.

“The rune on your right shoulder blade. That mark belongs to yours truly. I am your Angel, Dear Magnus.” He purrs out before propping his head up with his hand.

“You’re lying.” Magnus hissed, hand flying back to touch his shoulder before swallowing thickly at the slick heat that was now pouring from the rune.

“I could describe the rune to you. Only three people have seen it. Your mother, Your Father, and your dear Parabatai.” He comments quietly as Magnus looked to him in shock.

“Describe it.” His tone was sharp as a cat’s grin spread across his face.

“It looks like a backward three with a line that slices through it that ends in three… little… dots.” He explains while his free hand slowly traced the rune onto the sheets.

Magnus’ blood ran cold as he stepped back when Alec stands up. How could he know what it looks like if he’s never seen it?

“What do you want from me?” Magnus asked, suddenly feeling very defeated.

“I don’t want anything from you. I’m your Angel after all. I’m here merely to help you.” He gestures out with his ring covered hands. “Why do you think I want something from you? I came tonight because this was the first and only time I was allowed from Edom. I’m supposed to help you acquire your assured position for the Head of the Insititute.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying? What’s in it for you?” Magnus asked as Alec rolled his eyes.

“Why do you assume I have an alternative motive? Why can’t you believe that I truly want to help you?” Alec asked, quirking a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Uh, let’s see. You’ve never shown up before now. You’re definitely not an Angel if you are from Edom and you have no reason to help me unless it’s for your own gain. And one more thing. What if I don’t want you to be my Angel?” He demanded.

There was a heavy silence in the room as Alec’s playful demeanor vanished into thin air. Magnus, suddenly, wanted to take back what he had said when Alec stalked towards the door.

“You’re stuck with me. Whether you like it or not, darling. And one more thing… You think that I haven’t shown up in the years that I claimed you, but I have. I was just in the shadows. Lurking unknown to anyone to aid you. Whether you believe it or not, I am here to help you. I may not be an Angel now… but I was one a long time ago.” He comments before opening the door and trailing out.

Magnus was left to stand in silence, unsure of what to do… of what to believe.

* * *

The next morning, Magnus hadn’t slept since his encounter with Alexander. It seemed odd that the damn demon showed up now of all times. He claimed that he wanted to help Magnus become the Leader of the New York Insititute, but was that really true?

He jolted from his daydream by a gentle wrap at the door that made him look up just in time to see the beautiful Camille stepping into the room. She offered him a warm smile that seemed to set him at ease before she trailed over to him, flopping down onto the bed beside him.

“You look exhausted. Couldn’t sleep because of nerves?” She asked softly, running her fingers through his rustled hair before making a face at the slightly greasy feel to it.

“Yeah, that’s what it is.” He comments monotoned as she raises a brow at him.

“Magnus, you know you’ll do great. The Clave will see how amazing you are and they’ll be begging to have you behind that desk.” She encourages.

“Thanks.” He forces a smile to his lips which makes hers turn down into a frown.

“Mags… What’s going on with you? You didn’t come to breakfast earlier, now it feels like you’re hiding something.” She points out when he stood up.

“I’m not. I’m just… Really nervous about today.” He assured before jerking his thumb towards the bathroom. “I’m also really gross so I’m gonna…” He trailed off when her nose wrinkled.

“Yeah, you definitely need one.” She grins as he flips her off which made her laugh. “Like I said Magnus, You’ll do great. Believe in yourself. Raziel knows everyone else wants you there, too.” She stood up from his bed and walked out of his room.

He let out a breath, he didn’t realize he was holding until she was gone as his shoulders slumped in relief. He felt bad for lying, but he wasn’t really sure if he should trust her enough to tell her that he finally met his Angel last night… Especially went said Angel wasn’t an actual Angel at all.

  
For right now, it was best to keep the secret of Alexander exactly that, _a secret_.

  
Magnus forced himself into the shower and took a longer time than necessary as his fingers brushed over his rune once more. It was odd right now, it felt like there was a heartbeat there, pulsing like a drum to a rhythm he didn’t know.

The water had turned cold a long time ago, but he continued to scrub at the rune almost like would come off if he rubbed hard enough. Sadly, it didn’t, it only felt like pins and needles were being shoved inside the skin that was now rubbed raw.

Finally, he stepped from the shower, getting dressed in his normal black attire as he opened the door only to jolt back when he saw Alec setting in the chair by the door. He was filing his nails with his legs crossed before his eyes slowly flickered up to meet Magnus’ wide eyes. He scrabbled for the door to lock as Alec rolled his eyes before looking to him.

“You know, I’m getting the feeling you’re embarrassed by me.” He comments, pointing his nail file towards Magnus in a threatening way.

“If someone sees you they’ll try to kill you.” Magnus hissed which made Alec snort bitterly.

“They can try. They won’t even get near me.” He yawns boredly. “Now, we need to work on what you are going to say to the… Clave to get your position.” He explains with a grin.

“Look, I haven’t needed you in four years. I don’t need you now.” Magnus snapped as Alec sat back in his chair with a blank face.

“You truly believe that?” He asked, voice going cold.

Magnus immediately went silence at the temperature drop.

“You think I haven’t done anything for you? Alright, I’m here because Raziel wants to make sure that you become the Head. I’m here to assure that. I’m gonna go to the Clave. Rattle a few heads and then I get to go back to Edom where I spend the rest of my life listening to the damn cry out!” He spat.

“Well, that’s not my problem! You know, just because you did something to get yourself kicked out of heaven doesn’t mean that you have to drag me down with you!” Magnus exclaims as Alec’s eyes dilated.

“Here, I thought you were different. So willing to help Downworlders, so willing to help people who are supposed to be your enemy. I guess I’m wrong. You’re just like every other Shadowhunter who is brainwashed to believe that Raziel is the fucking Massiah of everything! Well, guess what? The bastard makes mistakes! You’ll learn that very soon, dear Shadowhunter! I’m the one who helped you through the years. Not Raziel. I listened to every prayer you sent to me…

“When you go there today, and you spit out your words of how Downworlders are people too… I hope the Clave laughs in your face because they are a bunch of prejudice assholes just. Like. Raziel.” He comments sharply. “You’ll see that it’s those who you think are the enemy who is willing to lend a hand.” He shrugs.

Magnus opened his mouth, turning back to face Alexander, but he was gone… Magnus was alone once again… 


	3. Chapter Two

Just as Alec had predicted, The Clave laughed when Magnus tried to offer a peace treaty between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders. They told him that he was nothing more than a child trying to fill in the shoes that he had no place being in.

Magnus gritted his teeth, no fight was in him as the Clave raved on about how he wasn’t fit to be the Head. He had no skill of understanding why the Downworlders and Shadowhunters weren’t at peace with each other. He felt so pathetic and angry when suddenly the entire room grew cold as each representative went silent.

“What’s going on?” Herondale snapped to Magnus who looked just as confused.

Suddenly black smoke poured from their Angel’s statues, leading over to Magnus who stepped back in shock. The black smoke formed into Alexander looking as beautiful and prompt as ever, making everyone look to him.

“Well, my darling Herondale, you see. Mr. Bane here has friends with the Downworlders. I included.” He placed his hand that was perfectly manicured onto his chest as he grins. “And you see, you want him to be the Head. Because if there was ever war to happen… Well, I’m sure you’d want the Downworlders on your side, no?” He purred.

“They are nothing but--”

“But what, Mrs. Herondale? Choose your next words wisely. You wouldn’t want to piss off the King of Edom… Would you?” He asked, battling his lashes as the entire room went stiff.

“You…” She trailed off as Alexander held a cocky grin and gestured out with his hands.

“I.” He laughs happily. “Now, that being said. I think you don’t understand the benefits you shall gain with Magnus as the Head. He works harder than any of the other Shadowhunters. Do you truly believe that he isn’t worthy? He’s more than worthy. So, I do hope you reconsider your decision.” He whispered softly as they all swallowed back their words.

Magnus was staring at the back of Alec’s head in silence. Why was he defending Magnus after all he said to him? Still, something was boiling inside of Magnus who jerked at Alec’s arms making everyone tense.

“Alexander, leave. I don’t need your help. If they don’t want me as the Head, then I’m not ready. But that’s is their decision. You don’t need to threaten them for me.” He snapped angrily.

Alec looked to him with a grim expression. “You don’t get it, do you? Do you honestly think that I came here now just to play games? No, I came to show them what everyone has been ignoring for the past four years.” He huffs softly. “You are the only one who should be behind that desk.” He points out.

“And if they believe that I will, but if not then I won’t. I’m not going to overstep them. There’s no point.” He explains as Alec stared at him.

“I literally came back after everything and I still get…” He trailed off before looking to the Clave. “You’d be stupid not to have him at the Head. Because unlike past Shadowhunters, he tries to listen to everyone… Almost everyone.” He comments not meeting Magnus’ gaze.

He stood up, clapping his hands together as it echoed loudly making them all jerk before he disappeared just like that. The room now was tense as Magnus forced himself to swallow back the bile that was building in his throat.

“Well, it seems we have new evidence,” Herondale whispered as Magnus winced softly. “Starting tomorrow, Magnus Bane will have the title of the Head of the New York Insititute. Do not let me regret this decision.” She whispered as Magnus froze.

Magnus was immediately dragged out of the room by Ragnor who looked utterly sick to his stomach. His Parabatai pulled him into another room, slamming the door shut with a resounding click before turning to face Magnus.

“You know Alexander? The King of Edom? Magnus! What the hell! You are supposed to tell me these sorts of things!” He exclaims.

“I met him last night!” Magnus hissed back. “And it wasn’t a friendly chat!” He huffs, crossing his arms.

“He was defending you! How was it not!” He counters.

“I don’t know why he was defending me!”

“Well, I mean… I guess… I guess it’s a good thing he came. You got the position.” He points out as Magnus glared to him.

“I did not get the position because of him.” He growled softly as Ragnor looked to him in shock.

“Sure… If that’s what helps you sleep at night.” He sighs, clapping a hand on his shoulder before he walked out.

Magnus let out a shaky breath before leaning against the wall, jolting when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up just in time to see his mother stepping into the room as he forces a tired smile to the older woman.

“Are you okay? That was rather… intense.” She comments softly as he shrugs. “Oh my poor boy, you’ve gotten yourself into quite a situation.” She placed a hand onto his face, causing him to lean into the touch.

“So, I have.” He whispered softly.

“I’m proud of you. You’re now the Head of the Insitute.” She grins as he offers a more genuine smile this time.

“Yeah, I am.” He spoke in disbelief.

“I have the feeling that this Alexander is the one who left this mark.” She said tracing the rune on his shoulder blade when Magnus looked to her in fear before nodding.

“Ye-Yeah, he was.” His voice was breaking as tears formed in his eyes. “What do I do?” He asked quietly.

“What you always do. Fight for what you believe in. My darling dear, I’ve never told you this… but there was someone who watched over you when you were younger. I never saw their face but they left behind feathers. I collected each one and do you know that every time you were in battle, you came home with a feather in your Quiver?” She asked as he froze.

“What?” He asked softly. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He felt something hot growing inside of him.

“Because at the time… I thought it was Raziel watching you, but now I know I’m wrong.” She explains softly as Magnus sighs softly.

“Everyone else is afraid of him. Why aren’t you?” Magnus asked when she held a smirk on her face.

“Because sometimes the world makes mistakes and lies are born from it.” She gestures softly. “Go, you should rest. Today has been a… trying time.” She whispered as he nods.

Sleep sounded good, maybe he’d wake up and all of this would be one messed up dream.

He stepped through the portal that led from Idris to New York Insititute. He was thankful to finally be home, avoiding all the others as he made his way back to his room. The moment the door clicked shut his shoulders slumped in relief.

Suddenly he jerked his head back, but no one was there. He was alone.

Magnus sighed, shaking himself of the eerie feeling before stripping himself down to lay in bed. Time was different in New York compared to Idris. He was thankful that it was night time so no one would really be concerned that he went to bed.

_He couldn’t sleep._

He’s been tossing and turning for the last two hours, trying to fall asleep. He was unable to with his mind replaying Alec’s words in his head over and over against until he felt like he was gonna puke them out. He wanted to sleep, but there was something eating him up inside as his eyes snapped open before he immediately sat up.

“Alec…” He called into the thin air, feeling his face heat up from the awkwardness of it all. He was so stupid, of course, Alec wasn’t going to come to him. “Please, I think we should talk.” His voice echoed in the room making him feel even dumber.

Just when he thought Alec wasn’t going to come the demon slowly stepped from the shadows.

“You rang.” He comments boredly as Magnus pulled the covers over his bare chest which made Alec smirk. “Trust me, darling, you don’t need to cover up for little old me.” He purrs before rolling his eyes. “Nevermind, why am I here?” He huffs.

“Because we should talk.” He murmurs as Alec crossed his arms before summoning a chair and plopped down on it.

“About what? You have your position. That’s all I really came for.” He comments, making Magnus wince.

“Alec, please… I think I came off a little harsher than I should have--”

“A little?” Alec asked, cutting him off as he batted his lashes at him.

“Alec--”

“Look, I understand why you lashed out the first time. I came out of nowhere after four years of nothing. But I assure you that I’ve been here since before day one.” He whispered softly as Magnus went silence.

“I guess I had a lot on me.” He sighed, scrubbing at his face.

“Do you think I’m not here to help you?” Alexander asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“I don’t know anything about you!” Magnus huffs when Alec rolled his eyes.

“How about ask?” He snapped back.

“You would answer anything I ask you? Really?” He asked as Alec gestured out with his hands. “Okay. Why are you the King of Edom?” He demanded when the room immediately turned ice cold and Alec’s eyes flooded gold...


	4. Chapter Three

“Not exactly the first question I was hoping for.” Alec’s deep voice was a slight growl, making Magnus silently wish he could take it back. “You want to know? Because I was just like you. I believed that Downworlders and Shadowhunters could live in peace. That was over four thousand years ago.” He explains. 

“What happened?” Magnus asked softly, suddenly interested in what the Warlock had to say. 

“You see, Raziel wasn’t like you think. He was close-minded. Everyone praised the Angel for everything, but he had innocent people slaughtered in his name. He didn’t bat an eyelash… No one did. I was so angry, watching as the poor Downworlders were killed for just being who they were.” He stood up, pacing across the room as Magnus’ stomach twisted inside.

Had Raziel really allowed people to do that?

“I begged my brother to stop this madness. Let the Downworlders alone… But he wouldn’t listen to me. I decided that I’d rather die than let another be harmed. So, that night I took the sword and tried to kill my own brother.” He sighs, rubbing at his temple, causing Magnus to freeze.

“You… You were going to kill him? Would that make it any better than what he was doing?” Magnus questioned.

“His death to the thousands that he had killed was better! Raziel knew what I planned to do… He said if I wished to be like them… then I could. He tried to cut off my wings… He didn’t succeed, but his powers were stronger since so many called to him. He burned away my runes and opened the hole to Edom and dropped my broken body down… If it hadn’t been for the King at the time… I would have never survived. I would have died and never existed again.” He spoke quietly.

“Who… Who was the King at the time? How did you become a Warlock?” Magnus questioned. 

“His name was Robert… Robert Lightwood. He took me in and nursed me to health. He told me I was going to die unless he tried something. He gave me half his magic so that I could live. That’s why I shared the same eyes as him.” 

“Shared? What do you mean shared?” Magnus tilted his head to get a better look at the brokenness spreading across Alec’s features. 

“Lilith found out what he did. She came and killed him… She tried to come for me, but the moment he died I gained the rest of his powers and stopped her before she could. I became the rule of Edom and I swore from that day on that I would never allow Raziel to kill the innocent again.” He whispered.

“But you said you were there when I fought battles. Why weren’t those Downworlders considered innocent?” He asked. 

“Because they had poisoned minds. They weren’t innocent. Do you remember that Downworlder… Jace was his name? He was the leader of the wolves? He tried to kill your friends because you had been trespassing on their land? How your bow somehow didn’t work?” He questioned as Magnus blinked in shock.

“That was you? I almost died that night!” He huffed.

“But did you? No, because I kept you safe. I calmed the Alpha within him and made their pack return home just like I protected your friends.” He snapped back. 

“I… I’m sorry. I had no idea.” He whispered softly.

“Of course you don’t. Do you know how much of a middle finger that was to Raziel when I gave my rune to you? Because I still have Angel blood within me.” He points out.

“Is that all I am? A way of getting back at Raziel?” He demanded. 

“At first… Yes, because I knew how much he deserved you. But then… I… Nevermind. Let’s just say a long time ago I gave up on that thought and actually tried to help you.” He spoke quietly as Magnus went silent. 

“We are going to have a lot of problems, huh?” He questioned softly.

“I’m afraid so.” Alec comments before sighing. “But it doesn’t have to be. I’m answering your questions, aren’t I? What reasons would I gain by lying to you?” He tilted his head.

“Me against Raziel.” He shrugs as Alec facepalms.

“Okay, granted, but that’s not it at all. I don’t give a shit less if you love him or not. I’m telling you how I became the King of Edom.” He explains, gesturing outwards. 

Magnus opened his mouth when there was a sharp knock at the door as Magnus’ eyes widened before he started to push Alec towards his closet. The Warlock had the decency to look offended as he was shoved into the cramped space full of nothing but black clothing. His eyes locked onto Magnus’ before the Shadowhunter slammed the door in his face as he rushed over to the door. 

“Yes--Mom…” Magnus blinked in shock as Ratih stepped into the room with a warm smile on her face.

“How are you feeling?” She asked softly, touching his cheek as she ran her thumb across the slightly heated skin. 

“I’m… I’m okay. Why are you here? Not--Not that I’m not happy you are.” He assured quickly, causing her to chuckle. 

“I just came to check on you.” She spoke before slowly stepping towards the closet as Magnus reached out to stop her. “Magnus, don’t you know it’s rude to lock guests into your closet.” She frowns, opening the door to reveal Alec who was struggling to get out of the pile of clothes.

“Uh… Hello.” He waved as she offers out a hand to him.

“Hello Alexander, forgive my son. He’s just like his father.” She chuckles. 

Alec stared at her in wonder as he took her hand before she helped him from the dark prison of fabric. 

“You know who I am?” He questions as she nods. “Then why aren’t you like… you know smiting me or whatever you Shadowhunters call it?” He gestures around. 

“Because I know the truth.” She whispered as he looks to her.

“About what?” Magnus and Alec asked together before looking at each other. 

“About what you did back then… for me.” She whispered as Magnus frowned in confusion, but Alec froze at her words.

“What? What did you do for her?” Magnus asked when Ratih held up a hand. 

“Something that Raziel couldn’t do.” She offers but tells him nothing more than that.   
“It’s been a while.” Alexander took her hand in his own before placing a kiss there, making her smile at his gesture. 

“It has.” She nods. “And I know for certain that you are the one to place the marking on his back, no?” She questioned.

“I am,” Alexander whispered. 

“Did you do it in spite of Raziel?” She questioned quietly.

“At first… Yes, I was tired of him acting so high and mighty, but throughout the years that thought has changed.” Alexander explains as she chuckles softly. 

“I should be going. I’m glad you are the one… Maybe you can teach him what everyone else tries to blind him from.” She whispered. 

“Do you really think that’s wise?” He questioned softly. 

“He needs to know. I think it’ll be better for everyone. He’s going to… change this dark world we reside in.” She smiles at Magnus who was watching this conversing in complete confusion. 

The door shut with a soft click when Magnus whipped towards him with an accusing finger. His face twisted in anger as Alec looked to him with a bored expression. Magnus stepped closer to him, almost like he was going to challenge the Warlock before thinking better of it. 

“What did you do for my mother back then? What did she mean? How in the world do you two know each other?” He demanded. 

“You really are full of questions,” Alexander comments as Magnus gritted his teeth. “Fine, fine. I met her when she was pregnant. She was very ill… She and her unborn child were going to die. Raziel refused to help her and so I came because she prayed to me. She did. You know why?” He asked, tilting his head.

Magnus swallowed thickly when Alec’s fingers danced over the rune on Magnus’ shoulder. He shivered softly, shaking his head gently as Alexander grins devilishly. 

“Because she knew that I would listen. She drew my rune on her arm and summoned me. And I gave her what she needed, a few months later… A baby boy was born.” He whispered, causing Magnus’ eyes to widen.   
“I… I was the baby,” Magnus whispered in disbelief. 

“You were. That’s another reason why I claimed you…” He whispered, tilting his chin up from the floor. “You are something extraordinary, Magnus.” He smiles. 

“What… What do you mean?” Magnus asked quietly.

“Because you aren’t a full-blooded Shadowhunter. You have demon’s blood coursing through you. That’s why you feel sympathetic for Downworlders. It’s why you want to help them. It’s in your nature… You are… Something more.” He chuckles.

“How… How do I have a demon’s blood in my veins? My mother and father are… Aren’t they?” He asked. 

“As I said, your mother was ill. I gave her blood in order to survive. All the blood went into you.” Alexander explained.

“What… What am I?” Magnus asked, feeling sick.

“You are… A Hybrid.” He shrugs when another knock at the door startled them. 

“Magnus! Come on! We have mundane bodies piling up with wounds from the forsaken on them!” Cat’s voice came through as Magnus swallowed thickly before shaking his head, glancing at Alexander who smirks.

“Run along little Shadowhunter, go do your job. And remember… if you need me… I’ll be there.” He bowed before disappearing into a puff of smoke…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you have a background on Magnus and Alexander! I am seriously in love with this story! I can't wait for what I have in store!! :D


	5. Chapter Four

Since Raziel hasn’t come to kick Alec back to Edom, he had decided to get an apartment. I mean he was sleeping at an old friend’s home when he wasn’t bugging around Magnus so he decided it was time to get himself a place to stay… a little more permanently. 

Alec glanced around the loft with a sense of pride as he grins happily before flopping down onto the couch with a sigh. The smile faded from his lips and was replaced with a pout before he turned towards the loft’s door. It’s been almost two weeks since his little discussion with Magnus… He’s yet to hear from the boy, granted he told him to call when he was needed, but dang he thought maybe Magnus would try.

Alec slinked up from the couch, no longer comfortable as he snapped his finger to summon himself alcohol for his little minibar. He heard a knock at the door just as he touched the gin which made him sigh before walking towards the door. 

“What--Oh. It’s you.” He opens the door wider for the mutt to come in. “What do you need now Jace?” He asked, shutting the door as Jace paced the room. 

“Do you have a way to make a Vampire a day lighter?” He asked as Alec blinked in shock.

“You wanna turn the redhead? Right?” He asked which made look down at the floor like a puppy dog. 

“Yeah, I just… No one wants her to be with me… I thought maybe if she was a day lighter I could take her out during the day and not worry about her stupid minions watching over us.” Jace explained as Alec started to make himself a drink.

“Of course, you do realize those minions follow you in order to protect her, right?” He quirked a sassy brow which had the wolf scowling in anger at him. “Fangs away or I’m not giving you the answer.” He comments boredly before taking a swig of his martini. 

“Fine, just… Please. How?” He asked softly when Alec flopped down onto his couch.

“And… What’s in it for me? Why should I help you? Last time I checked you wanted me dead for making you drop to your knees in front of your pack.” He points out as Jace growled.

“Because I’m the Alpha! I can’t have them seeing me weak! Look, what do you want? I can do whatever it takes. I’ll give you anything.” He begged, practically on his knees in front of Alec who smirks. 

“Anything?” Alec purrs softly as Jace suddenly regretted saying anything. “Here.” He snapped his fingers and produced a glass jar as Jace looked to it in confusion. “I need some hair pretty boy, for potion purposes. So… Give me some hair and I’ll give you want your heart desires.” He smiles sweetly before tapping Jace’s face when he took the jar. 

“Really? That’s all?” He asked as Alec tilted his head.

“Do you really want me to ask for more?” He pondered as Jace shook his head and started to jerk out strains of hair from his head. “I didn’t think so.” He snorts. 

There was another knock at the door as Alec groaned with a roll of his eyes. Jace offers a shrug when Alec looked to him as if saying, ‘Who else knows about my damn home?’. He sighed before thumping towards the door ready to tell whoever was on the other side to fuck off. 

“I’m a little--Magnus,” Alec comments in surprise before he looked behind the Shadowhunter to see if there was anyone else here. “Why are you here?” He asked, stepping back to let Magnus through when the Shadowhunter thumped his quiver at the door before sighing. 

“I got into a fight with my dad and my friends sided with him! I just… I needed to get away from it. I… I don’t know how, but I just walked and suddenly I was here.” He murmurs as Alec nods quietly. 

“Alright, Um--Well, welcome to my humble abode.” He gestures when Magnus looks around in shock. 

“Alec, is that a Shadowhunter?” Jace growled as Alec looked to him before rolling his eyes.

“Heel Pup. It’s fine. He’s the one I told you about.” He explains when Jace blinked before grumbling something. 

“Um… Is this a bad time?” Magnus questioned softly as he stopped just shy of the living room.

“No! No, of course not my darling.” He snapped his finger as a paper appeared in his hand before slapping it into Jace’s palm. “Why don’t you go to Helen? Or literally, any other Warlock that isn’t me?” He grins and forces him towards the door.

“What--Hey! Alec!” Jace barks before the door was slammed in his face. “You asshole!” Jace exclaims before storming off. 

“Um… That seemed like I came at a bad time.” Magnus points out as Magnus waves his hand.

“Non-sense. Jace was here for something and I gave it to him. There’s no more use for him here.” He explains, picking up the small glass jar Jace had dropped when Alec had thrusted him towards the door. “Now, what brings you here? Really, just a fight with the family?” He questioned with a quirk of his brow.

“I… No, I guess I can’t fool you huh?” Magnus asked quietly as he started to pace the room. 

“I haven’t seen you for a while…” Alec comments which made the Shadowhunter flinch.

“I know, but that actually has been because of running the Insitute.” He assures quickly as Alec looked to him with a blank expression.

“Alright then, tell me why are you are actually here.” He whispered. 

“Um… I… I really don’t know. I haven’t been feeling well for a few days. I didn’t understand why until suddenly I was out of the Insitute and at your doorstep. That being said, I wasn’t lying… I did get into an argument with my father that pissed me off.” He explains softly. 

“But that’s not the reason you came here. Something made you come here?” He questioned as Magnus threw his hands up.

“Listen, I don’t understand it either, okay!!” He snapped as Alec held out hands to stop Magnus’ anger.

“Calm down, I just want to make sure that’s what was happening.” He huffed softly. 

“I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going on with me.” Magnus collapses onto the couch with a hand over his face. 

“Sounds like you need a drink.” He comments to Magnus who snorts.

“I don’t drink.” 

“Well, that explains a lot.” Alec rolled his eyes before offering out another martini glass. “If you don’t drink it you’ll be cursing my mother.” He comments immediately as Magnus rolled his eyes in response. 

Still, he took the glass from him and down it in one large gulp. Alec looked to him with a blank expression as Magnus’ face twisted in disgust before he handed the cup back to Alec. The Warlock glanced down into the empty cup before looking back to Magnus with pursed lips. 

“Um… Alright, that happened. So, you obviously need something from me.” He comments tossing his head from side to side as Magnus glanced down to his hands. “Come now, I’m not a mind reader.” He sighed impatiently. 

“I just… Honestly, I wanted to see you. My fighting has gotten a lot better. My Parabatai thinks I’ve been holding out on him or something.” He snorts before looking to Alec who offers a gentle smile.

“You know why it has? Because you’ve accepted me as your Angel.” He explains which made Magnus’ breath hitch softly before he stood up from the couch. “What? Don’t look at me like that. It’s true.” He offers a shrug in response. 

“This is weird right? I mean… Why does my rune hurt now that I’ve finally met you? It didn’t hurt before.” He comments sharply as Alec quirked an eyebrow.

“You really like to be snappy at me. I don’t appreciate it you know. I have yet to even do anything to you.” He points out which made Magnus look down. “Look, I don’t… I don’t know okay? I’m as new to this as you are. You are the only Shadowhunter that I’ve ever claimed.” He throws his hands up. 

“Okay okay… I…” Magnus trailed off, scrubbing at his face before looking utterly exhausted. 

“Why don’t you rest for a little while? Maybe that’ll help you calm down.” Alec comments quietly as he stood up before summoning a pillow and blanket.

“I don’t--” He’s cut off by Alec’s sharp look.

“Shut it. Lay down.” He points to the couch as Magnus grumbled before flopping down onto the bed with a sigh. “Shoes off. Now, sleep you little ungrateful brat.” He pouts when Magnus glared to him before tossing off his boots. 

“Over-Glitterfied ass.” He smirks as Alec gasps in offense to the insult. 

“Oh, you’re lucky I don’t make you sleep on the floor.” He huffed and walked towards the kitchen as Magnus jerked the blanket over him. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until his eyes grew heavy with each passing blink and before too long he drifted off to sleep. 

_The soft golden feathers slowly turned black, like ink was dripping through the gold. Still, the gold shined through like a beacon of light, so beautiful in his eyes. Slowly the Angel turned to face Magnus who froze at who he saw._

_Alexander._

_He offered the warmest smile that the Shadowhunter’s ever seen with the most beautiful golden eyes that burned into his soul… The Angel…_

_“You…” He whispered softly when the wings slowly enveloped him, protecting him as they have for years. “Alec…” He felt his chin being tilted up as he opened his mouth to speak, but Alec’s descended, cutting off any words he had._

_Alexander was kissing him… Alexander was_ kissing _him._

With a jolt Magnus immediately sat up, soaked in sweat as he looked around the room in shock… What the hell was that? 


	6. Chapter Five

Alec jolted when he heard the front door slam shut as he peeked his head out from the kitchen to see the blanket Magnus had been laying in thrown carelessly to the floor. Everything that was Magnus’ from his boots to his quiver was gone and now he was alone unsure of what happened. 

“Having fun yet?” A smooth deep voice made the hairs on Alec’s neck stand up as the Warlock turned to face Raziel who was leaning against the glass door that led out to his balcony. 

“Shouldn’t you be answering prayers for your precious Shadowhunters?” Alec hissed angrily as a smirk spread across the Arc-Angel’s face. 

“Well, I would… But I just enjoy watching you suffer.” Raziel snorts before removing himself from the glass. 

“Why are you here? Really, is it visit Alexander day? I set up a little place for myself so I’m not down in Edom and suddenly everyone is up my ass! At least give me a courtesy of a reach-around.” He rolled his eyes as Raziel’s face twisted in disgust. 

“You really have become repulsive when you became a full-fledged demon. It’s honestly distasteful to remember that you were once an Angel… and it’s even worse to remember that you are my brother.” Raziel dug deep into Alec’s chest causing the onyx haired man to let out a growl of anger. 

“Oh, taking the high-horse are we? After all the Downworlders who have done nothing being slaughtered for you? I could have an orgy with the entire Downworlder and I’d still not be as despicable as you.” Alec comments with a sharp smile. 

“Remember who you are talking to,” Raziel growled as Alec’s eyes flooded gold.

“No, I think you need to remember who you are talking to. I’m the King of Edom. I have the entire Downworld on my side. Do you really want to play games, Raziel? Then play ball, because I’ll strike you and all your little Shadowhunters like they are nothing.” He growled back. 

“All of them but Magnus.” He whispered as Alec’s eyes dilated. “You won’t hurt him. And you don’t understand why. It’s rather hilarious to watch.” He grinned. 

“What the hell are you going on about?” Alec hissed softly. 

“You don’t know? Oh, this is adorable!” Raziel tossed his head back with a harsh fit of laughter. “You know that ever Angel to exist has one person specifically designed for them?” He asked when Alec’s blood turned cold as his eyes locked onto Raziel’s.

“No… No, he can’t be.” Alec whispered when Raziel held a shit-eating grin. “Get out.” He whispered, snapping his fingers as the front door opened. Raziel merely chuckled before going towards the door as Alec glared daggers in the back of the Angel’s head. 

The moment the door shut, Alec let out a series of curses that would make even a sailor go red. He tugged at his hair before pacing the room when he scrambled for his study to get his spellbooks. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number before biting his lip gently in hopes that she would pick up.

“Hello?” A female voice asked.

“Hey, it’s Alexander… I was wondering if you’d care to come to my place.” He begged when he heard a sigh on the other end. “Please, I need your help, Lydia.” He whined softly to the female Warlock.

“You’re just very lucky my schedule is free.” She replied. “I’ll be there in two.” With that, she hung up immediately. 

* * *

Magnus didn’t stop running until he was back at the Insitute. His entire body was shaking as he tried to calm his frantic heart as he shook gently while pacing the steps of the Insitute. He was tugging at his unruly hair as he dug his teeth into his lip before silently cursing himself for running off like that. 

“You look like you just broke all of the Claves rules.” A female voice practically giggled at him as he turned his glaring gaze onto his sister.

“What do you want Camille?” He demanded as the raven-haired female’s heels clicked down the steps while she held a grin on her red painted lips. 

“Well, I could practically hear the wheels in your brain turn on the other side of the world. You look awful and I wanted to see why.” She explains, gesturing. 

“It’s nothing--” He’s cut off by her eyes dilating.

“Magnus, I may be your little sister, but even I know when it’s a lie. Mom told me who your Angel was. Hell, all of the Shadowworld and the Downworld know that Alexander is your Angel.” She explains as Magnus swallowed thickly. 

“Well, that traveled fast.” He huffed softly, earning a giggle from Camille. 

“So, care to explains what’s wrong? Finally coming to terms with being Bisexual?” She questioned as Magnus froze before looking up to her.

“What--I’m not--” He’s cut off by her piercing eyes.

“Really, Magnus? I’m your sister. I’ve seen the way you’ve ogled over other men… More specifically Ragnor.” She whispered when Magnus stopped moving altogether.

“Does--Does he know?” He asked, voice trembling slightly.

“What--No, I mean I don’t think so. It’s obvious he’s got eyes for Cat.” Camille points out, making Magnus’ heart squeeze tightly. 

“Dammit.” He cursed softly biting his lip softly as the images of Alexander flashed through his mind. 

“Magnus--” 

“You can’t tell anyone. I’m not… I like women and that’s it. Do you hear me?” He demanded as she froze at the look of hidden pain behind his eyes. 

Camille opened her mouth before he was in the Insititute before she could even say another word. 

* * *

“I’m here,” Lydia called, dressed in her nurse uniform as Alexander glanced over her with a raised eyebrow. “You’re lucky I could come at all. You’re getting me covered in vomit and other body fluids.” She resorts as Alexander held up his hands. 

“Glad you could come. I could use some Lydia wisdom.” He grins as she looked to him with a bored expression.

“Alexander, the last time I have seen you was on my four-hundredth birthday.” She points out with a forced smile.

“Yeah, and like two weeks later Raziel tried to bound me to Edom. I’ve been there for the last three centuries. Also I--I got you a great present so I don’t know why you are sassing me right now.” He resorts, crossing his arms. 

“Oh yes, the beautiful Brazilian man who couldn’t satisfy a woman who was overly sensitive to touch.” She smirks when Alexander bursts out into a fit of laughter. 

“Oh, I remember him now. I thought it’d be more of a sexless thing. Really.” He gestured, earning an eye-roll from Lydia who looks to him with a snort. 

“You’re lucky I still want to be your friend after that.” She comments, crossing a leg over her other one. 

“Come on, we’ve been friends for centuries. Hell, I practically raised you.” He grins as she huffs.

“I hate when you pull that card. Alright, what’s your problem now? Raziel trying to come back for you?” She questioned when Alexander swallowed.

“No, but this is a major problem… You know how Angels are given one person that is to be with them for life?” He explains.

“Yeah, why?” She frowns softly. 

“Raziel told me who it is… And I… I’m a demon now. I have barely an Angel blood within me. So they should have been a Downworlder too… But they aren’t. It’s a Shadowhunter.” He whispered as she froze.

“But…You know if you get together with them--They will die.” She explains.

“I’m aware. And to make matters worse… It’s Magnus Bane.” He sighs, making her sit up straight.

“You mean Asmodeus’ son?? The Head of the Insititute? You really know how to pick them!” She slapped his arm. “Why the hell didn’t you mention that first!” She exclaims. 

“Because I don’t know what I’m going to do! I claimed Magnus while I was still had enough Angel blood in me! I marked him with my rune!” He counters as she sat back in her seat, dumbfounded. 

“You are so royally screwed.” She whispered as he nods softly. 


	7. Chapter Six

Magnus was flipping through the pages of every book in the Institute, looking for answers as to why he’s been having these dreams. They haven’t stopped and now Magnus has made it his mission to avoid Alec at any and all cost. He’s also been sort of avoiding sleep because the last time he felt asleep it got very… personal and made Magnus uncomfortable. 

“Dammit,” Magnus cursed softly, snapping another useless book shut before gritting his teeth. “Why are there no records of this?” He questioned himself as he scrubbed at his burning eyes with a small hiss. 

“Magnus?” 

The Shadowhunter’s head snapped up to meet Ragnor’s worried gaze. He’s been avoiding Ragnor too, thanks to Camille’s jabs of knowing that he had feelings for his Parabatai. He swallowed thickly as Ragnor stepped into the room and shut the door behind him with a gentle click.

“Care to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?” He questioned as Magnus winced softly. 

“I--I’m sorry. I’ve been so with stuff from the Clave and missions that I’ve barely had time to myself.” He explains softly, feeling guilty for lying to him, but he couldn’t tell Ragnor the real reason he was avoiding him.

“Look, I know that it’s been hard with being the Head now. Your Father has been laying down the law over you so that you work harder, but I’m your Parabatai. You need to lean on me. I’m here for you. Forever and always.” He whispered, making Magnus feel even worse than he did before.

“I--I know. I just… I didn’t want anyone thinking that I couldn’t handle it all.” 

Now that he thought about it, that technically wasn’t a lie considering a lot of people didn’t want him to be the Head in the first place. He had worked hard since the moment Asmodeus had named him to be next in line when the time would come. He wanted more than anything to please his father which meant bending over backwards for the man. 

“Well, you shouldn’t be just handling it, Magnus,” Ragnor points out as Magnus sighed softly. “Look, I know you have I haven’t always agreed on everything, but I promise that I shall do whatever it takes to help you.” He promised.

“I know, thank you.” He smiles when Ragnor thumped down onto the couch next to him. 

“So what seems to be troubling you. I was told you’ve been in here for over three hours.” He points out as Magnus winced before glancing down to the book in his hands.

“Well, I’ve been… Um… I’ve been searching for certain dreams.” He comments, not wanting to give too much information away. “Recurring dreams to be more specific. However, everything that I’ve searched through provides nothing that I didn’t already know.” He huffs. “Or gives me nothing.” He groaned.

“Is that why you aren’t sleeping?” He questioned softly as Magnus nods. 

“This dream is… different. I don’t like it. I don’t want to have it anymore.” He huffs angrily, standing up as he began to pace in front of Ragnor. 

“Okay, can you tell me about this dream?” His Parabatai questioned when Magnus immediately stopped in his tracks.

“No, no I can’t.” He waves his hands around with a shaking of his head.

“Is it about me? Because you know you can’t control what you see in dreams right?” He quirked an eyebrow as Magnus’ face flushed.

“No, it’s not… Not about you.” He mumbles when Ragnor snorted softly.

“A shame really. But I bet you wish that it was.” He smirks at Magnus’ face paling.

“Wha--What?” He asked, squeaking softly.

“You didn’t think I knew about your attraction to me?” He tilted his head gently as Magnus’ eyes snapped shut. “Magnus, I don’t think any less of you if that’s what is swirling through that brain of yours. However, I think maybe you shouldn’t think that I’m it. There’s an entire world out there. You’ve been sheltered. Hell, we all have. You should experience other people before deciding that your feelings for me are love.” He explains softly.

Oddly, Magnus did feel this sharp pain in his chest at the fact that Ragnor didn’t feel the same, but at the same time… He wasn’t upset. He knew logically that Ragnor loved Cat and didn’t love him, but maybe it was the fact that Ragnor didn’t find him disgusting for having said feelings. 

“Magnus,” His smooth voice called gently when Magnus’ blurred gaze met his. “We’re Parabatai. That in itself makes us untouchable to each other. However, I love you… Not in the way you want me to, and I do hope that hearing this will help you to move on. I am sorry for what it’s worth. My heart belongs to Cat. Just like your heart shall belong to someone else.” He explains. 

“Gold feathers,” Magnus whispered as Ragnor’s face twisted in confusion. “In my dreams, I see golden feathers. They surround me and… Wings come around to protect me. This figure holds me and I… I don’t know how to stop it.” Magnus explains, making Ragnor sit back on the couch. 

“Oh, hm… Well… Alexander is your claimed Angel, right?” He questioned softly. 

“Yes, he is.” He murmurs, feeling bile rise up in his throat. 

“It’s possible that you haven’t fully accepted him as your Angel due to him being a demonic Warlock now.” He explains as Magnus blinked gently. “Maybe that’s what your dream is trying to tell you. Trust him? Maybe? I mean… It’s possible the figure is Alexander, showing you that he is here to protect you as the Angels do.” He gestures. 

“You think? There are no--no alternative motives?” He asked quietly, making Ragnor snort softly. 

“Um… No? Why should there be?” He looked to Magnus who immediately shook his head. “There is more to these dreams than you are telling me. However, I feel this is all I’m going to get out of you isn’t it?” He quirked an eyebrow as Magnus has the decency to grin sheepishly. 

“Look, I--” He’s cut off when the door slammed open to reveal Cat with daggers in hand. 

“Guys, Camille went out on her own. We’ve received word that she’s in danger.” Cat comments as Magnus froze at her words. 

“Why did she go on her own?” He demanded as Ragnor stood up, holding out his hands.

“Hey, calm down. We’ll find her.” He assured when Magnus pushed past Cat to go grab his bow and quiver. “He’s been stressed. Don’t take it personally.” Ragnor whispered to her as she nods softly with a frown. 

“I had no idea she was gone. Apparently, Asmodeus made her stop seeing one of the Seelies. She got upset and went to her room. I had no idea that she left until I got the fire message from her.” She explains softly. 

“We’ll find her. It’s not your fault.” He assures her as they both rushed out of the room to see Magnus gearing up to fight. “You gonna be okay with the lack of sleep?” He questioned.

“I’ll be fine. This is my sister.” He whispered before turning to see Asmodeus standing there. “D-Dad?” He questioned.

“Find your sister. She’s gotten herself into a hell of a mess. Don’t fail me.” He comments sharply before walking off as Magnus gripped his fists. 

“Come on,” Magnus whispered before shouldering his bow as he walked out of the Insititute with Cat and Ragnor on his tail. “The nerve.” He gritted out softly as he looked to Cat. “Where is the location?” He asked. 

Soon they arrived in an abandoned factory that had graffiti all over the cement walls and smelled like dead grass. The three Shadowhunters stood together as they glanced around before heading inside, noting that it was eerily quiet.

“You sure this is the place?” Ragnor asked, holding a blade in front of his face that cast a blue light over his features.

“This is the exact location it gave me on the monitor.” Cat comments before they heard a loud explosion followed by Camille’s scream. 

“Camille!!” Magnus exclaims rushing towards the sound as they followed after him. 

They all three froze at the sight of a greater demon with minions behind it as the creatures went for an injured Camille. Magnus immediately pulled out his bow and arrows before he started taking out the smaller demons. 

“Quickly, get to Camille.” He called to Cat who nods and rushed forward as she slashed through their bodies to get to the youngest Bane. “Ragnor, this is a greater demon. It’s not going to be easy to kill alone.” He comments when Ragnor grins. 

“Well, I’d be more than happy to have your help then.” He said, impaling his blade onto one of the creatures. 

The moment Cat got to Camille and helped her stand up the greater demon let out an ear-piercing screech. They all grunted when a sonic wave blasted them all backward, hitting against various objects before hitting the ground. Magnus grunted before glancing around himself to see that all of his friends and family had been rendered unconscious but him. 

“Dammit.” He gritted out before looking to face the greater demon that finally stood alone. “Okay, I can do this.” He assured to himself as his eyes darkened before gripping his bow. “For my sister.” He whispered to himself before pulling up his bow and shot arrows at the demonic creature. 

Sadly, the arrows passed through like going through a fog as Magnus jerked to the side when the creature reached out for him. He rolled behind some metal crates as he panted and pulled out his dagger in hopes that maybe he could get close enough to stab it. He glanced at the others, silently thanking Raziel that they were far enough away that the demon wouldn’t hurt them.

He felt something rise inside of him as he finally snapped his eyes opened and came out from behind the crates. He was ready to face this enemy and go home with everyone safe, the thoughts of not wanting to fail his father flooded his mind. He gripped the blade and charged forward as it let out another screech, but Magnus couldn’t back down now. 

He gritted his teeth as he thrusted the blade into the demon’s fog in hopes that it would kill the demon, but it didn’t. The creature whined out from the damage as demon ichor spurted out from the wound when it lashed out. 

Magnus cried out when the Demon impaled a claw of some sort into his shoulder as he let go of the blade and stumbled back. He gritted his teeth at the sharp pain that was coursing down his back and through his arm. The seraph blade clattered to the ground as Magnus reached up and cupped his pulsing wound, watching blood gushed from the wound.

“I’m sorry.” His vision was blurred as he stumbled away from the demon who was trying to heal the wound own body. “I’m so sorry.” He slurred drunkenly to Camille, to Ragnor, to Cat… by most importantly… to Alexander for not fully accepting him so he could be here to help him in this battle.

Everything was going fuzzy around the edges with a loud ringing sound that pierced his ears as he grunted before dropping to his knees. He was going to die here and his siblings would wake up to his dead body, what kind of Head was he? He was a failure, just like his father had told him a thousand times… His best was never good enough. 

Just when he thought it was over, the demon was going to win a portal opened up and out stepped none other than Alexander. He looked deadly towards the demon before wings grew out from his back as Magnus gasped at the sight of them. They were beautiful, he was beautiful. 

Golden wings with black-like tar dripping down them, tainting their once beautiful color fluttered through the room, causing a bright light to grow brighter with each passing moment. Magnus hissed softly, covering his face from the offending brightness before everything suddenly went dark. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Magnus let out a grunt before his eyes slowly fluttered open as a sharp pain flooded his body making him gasp. He placed a hand onto his chest in hopes to dull the burning sensation before it dispersed, leaving him exhausted and rather parched. 

That’s when he remembered what happened as he immediately sat up, glancing around the room before he froze. This wasn’t the Institute, nor was he back at the Warehouse they had been in before he had fallen unconscious. His eyes jerked down to see that Camille, Cat, and Ragnor were all safe on mattresses in the middle of a living room. 

“Camille, Ragnor? Cat?” He questioned, shaking them gently before slapping a hand over his mouth when he felt a wave of nausea crash over him. 

“Oh, I see that you are awake,” A smooth voice comments when Magnus snapped his head up to see Alexander coming into the room with a tray of mugs. “Glad you didn’t die on me. You had a lot of poison in your system.” He comments before setting the tray down onto the coffee table. “Here, drink.” He offers one to Magnus.

“What--What is it?” He asked, unsure if he could drink it with how much his stomach was sloshing around. 

“It’s something to soothe your stomach. This poison can make you sick. This potion will help so you can actually stand up.” He comments with a grin before laughing when Magnus immediately tipped the mug up to drink its contents. 

It tasted almost like a peppermint flavoring that was smooth going down his throat and instantly his stomach didn’t feel like he was going to projectile vomit everywhere. He glanced at Alexander who checked over the others as Magnus gripped the mug tightly to his chest.

“You saved us.” He points out dumbly, causing Alexander to snort.

“Uh, yeah, I guess I did,” Alexander smirks softly before looking to Magnus. “It seems you all weren’t ready for such a powerful demon.” He crossed his arms gently.

“How long… How long have we been out?” Magnus questioned softly, rubbing at the bleeding bandages. 

“About a day now. Fear not, I called your mother to tell her you were okay. She chewed my ear off for not being there sooner, but sadly… The only reason I was there is because, in a desperate attempt to survive, you finally bit your tongue and summoned me.” He comments somewhat sharply.  

“I--” Magnus was cut off by Alexander waving his hand.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. Honestly, it’s your choice, Magnus. I can’t force you to accept me because of what I am. I’m sure many people look at you in disgust because your Angel is no longer an Angel at all.” He explains as Magnus looks down.

“That’s not why--” He’s cut off again.

“Listen, it’s fine. I’ve spent centuries alone. I have nothing but time anymore. So, even if it takes you until your last dying breath to accept me… Well then, so be it.” He sighed before turning away from Magnus.

“Dammit, will you let me speak!” Magnus snapped with an angered expression.

“Look, I don’t… This is still new for me. I know it’s new for you too… But… I can’t… I’m having dreams.” He whispered, shoulders slumping as Alexander glanced back to him curiously. 

“Dreams? That’s why you won’t accept me?” He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes! No--No, I mean… These dreams are strange. I never realized until I finally met you… that they were about you.” He explains as Alexander blinks in shock.

“About me? What--What are we doing in your dreams?” He questioned, feeling something of bile slowly rising in his chest. 

“Well, at first it was just you wrapping your wings around me… Keeping me safe… Making me feel loved… Then… Then the dreams turned… turned into more.” Magnus explains with a slightly heated face. 

“What… What is more? Like… Like touching? Kissing?” He pondered as Magnus immediately slapped hands over his ears.

“Yes! Okay! Yes! The first time I had a dream about kissing you… I… I was here. That’s why I ran. I’ve been avoiding you because the dreams keep progressing until we’re touching.” Magnus comments before biting his lip.

“Shit… Shit… Shit.” Alexander whispered biting his lip as he started to pace the room, making Magnus frown.

“What’s wrong--Is it that bad that I’m having a dream about you?” He demanded, looking upset when Alexander whirled around to face him.

“No… No, it’s not that. It’s just… Dammit. Magnus, I’m sorry you are having these dreams.” He sounded like a weight had been settled on his shoulders as Magnus stood up from the mattress and stepped closer to Alec.

“Why are you sorry? I can’t control them. Neither can you.” He comments before noting the haunted look in Alec’s eyes. “Alexander, what’s going on? There’s more than you are telling me.” He frowns.

“You know how the Shadowhunters fall in love, it’s one and done? You want no one else, but that one person?” He questioned, causing Magnus to frown harder.

“Of course, I thought it was Ragnor… but… But I think those feelings were more because I was sheltered and he was there. He didn’t look passed me like a lot of other people.” He explains. 

“Yes, well… It’s the same for Angels. There is one person who is created for an Angel.” He comments before looking to Magnus who seemed more confused. “If I was still an Angel… This wouldn’t be a problem.” He scrubbed at his face.

“What wouldn’t be a problem? Talk to me.” Magnus begs softly. 

“See, when our person is created… They can’t be a Mundane. An Angel is much too powerful to hold such a fragile life in their hands. A love between the Downworld and an Angel in forbidden. An angel has to have someone with equal strength so that is why most of the Angel’s one and only is a Shadowhunter.” He explains as Magnus blinked in shock.

“Wait… But we all come from the same Angel, right? Isn’t that technically relations that complicate things?” He questioned when Alexander snorts softly.

“No, it’s the human blood that’s laced with it that makes it different.” He assures quickly. “But I’m not an Angel anyway. I’m a full-fledged demon with magical powers because the man who saved me was a Warlock.” He explains softly with a sigh.

“Why does that matter then?” Magnus asked before stepping in front of Alexander.

“Because I’m a demon which means that it’s forbidden and if we were to ever pursue anything… It could possibly result in your death. So… Now you see why I apologized for it.” He explains as Magnus stepped back out of shock. 

“Oh… I… I mean that makes… that makes sense. I’m a Shadowhunter so technically in this scenario I’m the Angel.” He points out, making Alexander smile.

“Now you’re getting it.” He patted his head as Magnus swallowed softly. 

“So, what do I do to stop these dreams?” Magnus whispered. 

“The only solution is being with me… But as you can see we can’t.” He comments softly before he turned away again.

“So, what? I just get to live my life with these dreams? It’s going to drive me insane!” He exclaims as Alexander laughs almost bitterly. 

“You think I don’t have these dreams too? Because… I do. I see the same exact thing you see. The only difference is I know not to act on them.” He shrugs, making Magnus freeze. 

“So… So we both just suffer?” He questioned softly. “Is there a way to turn you back into an Angel?” He questioned as Alec looked to him.

“No, but even if there was… You really believe that Raziel would welcome me home with open arms?” He demanded. 

“Okay, is there a way to fix it? Alexander, please… I can’t live like this.” He whispered as Alexander’s face twisted in hurt. 

“I know, I wouldn’t want a Demonic Warlock invading my dreams too.” He comments softly. 

“Alexander, that’s not what I meant and you know it. Don’t twist my words.” Magnus resorted with a look of anger. 

“What do you want me to say, Magnus? I’m sorry for wanting Downworlders to stop dying and got myself turned into a Demon? I’m sorry that the man you kneel for is nothing more than an egotistical maniac who is hell-bent on the death of millions? Or do you want me to apologize for claiming you when you were a baby because you were on death’s doorstep and Raziel didn’t give a shit if you died!” He exclaims, making the others wake up. 

 “Alexander--”

“No! No, I’m done. You act like I’m the bad guy for everything. You’re just like everyone else. You are so full of yourself that you believe you are a saint. Well, guess what, I’d rather fall from the sky and into the pits of Edom before I ever act like an Angel again. Get out. Just go. You want me to remove my claim on you so you can have your precious Raziel come for you? Then so be it.” Alexander’s eyes darkened when Magnus pushed him away before he could touch his back.

“STOP! THIS ISN’T WHAT I WANT ALEC! I have been fighting myself for years. I thought there was something wrong with me for liking the same gender! I locked myself away and swore I’d never fall in love, but now I have dreams about you and I want to get to know you… But this barrier between us is like walking on glass. I can’t say one wrong thing or you’ll explode! I’m a Shadowhunter--I don’t worship Raziel. I look to him for guidance. I don’t believe everything he says is gossip.

“And I sure as hell don’t want you to remove your mark… Okay? I’m just confused and I need you to guide me. You’re my Angel… I need you to show me the right path instead of ridiculing me like I’m the problem. Look, I know in the beginning, I was an asshole, but I don’t think that way anymore… So stop deciding how I feel when you don’t know. Stop… Stop acting like neither one of us aren’t in the same situation. I’m scared… and I need you. So please… Tell me what I can do to fix this.” He begged, tears flooding down his face as Alexander blinked in shock before he swallowed softly.

“I… I’m sorry.” He whispered before scrubbing at his throbbing head. “I’ve become so accustomed to being hated by literally everyone… I shouldn’t have assumed. That was wrong of me.” He sat down on the couch as Magnus sat down next to him with a blank expression.

“I don’t blame you… I’m not exactly innocent in this entire ordeal. I’m sorry for how I’ve acted. I’m sorry for avoiding you. You’ve done a lot for me that I haven’t been grateful for… You literally saved my family. Thank you.” He whispered softly as he picked at the bandages. 

“There’s no need. I’m your Angel… I will always come to your aid whether you are in a battle with thousands or you stand alone. We’ll figure it out. Maybe if you fall in love with someone else… Possibly the dreams will stop?” He questioned.

“Unlikely.” Magnus comments, making Alexander look at him with a confused expression.

“What do you mean? Why not?” He frowns softly. 

“Because… With you, I feel safe. Calm. Yes, I know we fight a lot, but that was me fighting against what I was feeling.” He explains before looking to Alexander.

“Okay, hold on. These feelings could be derived from the dreams you’ve been having. They might be like the feelings you thought you had for Ragnor.” He points out. 

“No, these are different feelings… But--Look, I know we can’t be together… That doesn’t mean we can’t get to know each other, right?” He asked softly.

“You’re right… But  I don’t if it’s a good idea if we should explore further.” He comments. 

“I don’t know why, but maybe it is the dreams talking… but I don’t want to lose you. Even if it’s just as friends… I just want to be here. Around you, I’m not anything other than Magnus. I like it.” He smiles as Alexander swallows softly. 

“Well, I guess we’re screwed no matter what we do.” He snorts softly when Magnus looked to him. “Alright, Magnus, let’s get to know each other.” He whispered unaware that the three others were watching. 


	9. Author's Note

I'm sorry to anyone who is going to be disappointed, but I think I might delete this story. I honestly don't remember how I was going to write it and I think this story was doomed from the beginning. Instead, I think I'll do a request book for Malec. Because all of my stories are ending soon. So I think I'll do where you can request things in the first chapter where rules are and we'll go from there! I'm sorry that I'm going to delete this story, it'll probably be deleted in like a day or two honestly.

 

Thank you to all the story and love that you've given me for this story, but I think it's best if we all start fresh! I think I'll post the request book soon so if you have an idea in mind and no one willing to write it, come to me, love! Nine out of ten chances are you will have your request written! Thank you so much :D


End file.
